Percy and Annabeth
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: Redo of the last story so please read! Percy and Annabeth get married etc.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PJO though I wish I did.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful gray eyes.

"What can I help you with this time Percy?" She looked at me waiting for one of my idiotic comments. I don't blame her since I tend to make those a lot with her since she makes me forget how to speak with those princess curls and her stormy gray eyes, the flaw less skin...okay getting off topic. Don't forget your goal Percy.

"Do you ever want to have kids in the future when everything seems to work better for us as half-bloods." I sat there hoping she would say yes, with you. I knew that being a half-blood never made life simple but it was worth a shot.

Her eyebrows scrunched together like they always do when the gears in her head were turning. we sat in complete silence for what felt like a millennium and was probably one a few minutes when she looked up and said to me in a quiet voice, "I don't know Percy when has life as a demigod ever been easy? We can't just go around popping out kids hoping that they survive, they will have a half-blood scent since they will be a quarter Poseidon and a quarter Athena." She looked at with me with a drop dead serious look.

"Annabeth...please I want you with me, to love me, anything you are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do if you walked out of this room on me now! I want us to have kids together! Just don't leave me whatever you do..."I looked at her as the tears welled up behind my sea-green eyes. All she did was look back at me with a sort of helpless unknowing look.

"Percy...I love you I just don't know how explain it. You have to forgive me I never wanted to hurt you. I love you trust me! if everyone were to die on earth and I would be left with one person it would be you! You would be my partner! I need you at my side. I just don't know if I want kids. I really love you and would do anything for you but I don't want to kill innocent lives." The tears were slowly sinking down her face as she tried to word how she felt.

"If you leave me now Annabeth just know I would go jump out of that window because I couldn't live a second without you. The kids would be the icing to the don't leave it was only a question and I didn't mean for it to turn into this." I looked at her desperately. my voice was cracking as I spoke the tears falling down my face like waterfalls but I was still dry. with that she ran towards me and put me into a bear hug not letting go.

"Percy don't leave me no matter what! You have to understand I love you, but I need to go think...I need to think I don't know if I want kids so please try to leave me alone... it is a hard question." With that she left me alone.

All I could feel was the little black box in my pocket...if only she knew...

* * *

Read n' review if good or bead gets better as your read on


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright to Rick Riordan the master of all things PJO so on with the story**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As I walked away from Percy I saw out of the corner of my eye is head drop, his black hair covering his beautiful sea green eyes. what made me think again about what I did was the way his huge muscular hand dropped to the left pocket and all he did was squeeze it and I saw the tears fall of his face.

What have I done? I hope I didn't do something to hurt Percy...he told me to not walk out on him and I did because I couldn't control my emotions.

What just happened? Percy wants me to have kids with him and to love him...I already love him but kids I don't think I am ready...

Did I miss something? wait there is no possible way that that happened I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I don't miss anything.

Is this what would've happen? I don't think I should have walked out on Percy the way I did.

Should I, do I want a baby? No I already went over this I don't think I'm ready. that is too much on my plate if I'm going to fight deadly monsters all I need it for my baby if I were to have one get killed because on my ignorance.

Am I ready for a commitment with Percy like that? I might be but there is a very love chance since I wont ever have time for him with everything going on at Olympus and everything.

Do I love Percy the way I think I do? Yes I know that for a fact. I _love_ Percy with all my heart.

The questions popped into my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head into my pillow and screamed until all the thought were just a memory.

"_knock-knock-knock," _there is only one person who knocks after they drove me out of my insanity.

What does he want? I yelled at the door, "What do you want Percy? I told you to leave me alone so I can think!" the door slowly creaked open and he came in and sat down next to me. I pushed him away because I wanted to be alone which this butthoe **(A/N My best friend came up with that word) **doesn't seem to understand.

He sighed and looked at me, "Annabeth I didn't want my question to turn into what it did. please forgive me! I love you just look at me something give me a sign that you're okay!" He pleaded.

"Percy I am fine! I said I wanted to think!" I screamed at him so he finally got my point but he probably didn't knowing him he missed a few of those when we were kids.

I sat and waited until he said "Annabeth Chase I love you but you must answer my question yes or no?"

"I will just let me think by myself so adios." he looked at me dumbstruck like I was speaking alien. "I said bye! do I need to spell it B Y E!"

All he did was get up and move to the other side of the room and he sat there intently waiting on my answer.

After much thought I said "Yes, I want three kids. two boys and one girl. How about you Percy? do you want any kids?"

Without hesitation he said " Yes Annabeth I do but I have a proposal for you, will you listen to me?" I almost said no but the curiosity got the best of me.

"Fine tell me before I regret saying yes to you." I looked at him waiting for the idiotic question to come.

He got onto one knee and pulled out an all silver wedding ring and asked me" Annabeth Chase will you marry me because without you I have an empty void that no one can fill except for you. Please if you say no I will hang myself or go to the underworld and hand myself over to lord Hades myself." I looked at him in shock but the words couldn't seem to find a good way to fit together.

* * *

**Read and Review por favor mis amigos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick Riordan owns the PJO series and the THO so here you go!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I sat anxious not knowing what she would answer. If she refused I would kill myself because living without her is like dying a slow agonizingly long death. She has kept to herself the whole time like she was not sure what to say.

Athena probably didn't approve of this, but I would want to die knowing she loved me but not as brother but as a lover. She had this blank look that didn't let me read her emotions at all. I was starting to getting worried because she just sat and stared at me for what felt like a millennium. I don't want to lose that beauty of Athena's daughter to another man or anything for that matter.

I know nineteen seems young but I have wanted this since I was twelve years old, the second I laid eyes on her. She then turned around away from me with tears welling up into her amazingly beautiful, now misty gray eyes. The wait for an answer was just horrible!

Annabeth's POV

He looked hurt from me not answering. I just … just don't know how to answer we are only nineteen years old and that is young in this society.

I felt a tear slide down my face. Then I held back a sob, I didn't want Percy to worry about me. My eyes were red and puffy, every tear that came was wiped away by a soft finger. The one of Percy Jackson who put the ring down and came to comfort me.

I was overwhelmed with what was going on. What can I say I am a girl compared to what everyone makes of me. I have cried twice in a day something is obviously wrong with me!

I then turned to him looked into his sea green eyes. they were amazing, almost like you can fall deep inside of them and never come out. The rims were slightly red from the tears that left him earlier but all I could think about now was how overwhelming this had all become. I don't think I could ever be angry at him again!

I then put my arms around Percy and snuggled my body into his muscular one and showed him my girly and soft side as I sobbed for what felt like hours of unsure of my feelings.

Percy's POV

I snuggled against her well curved body as she sobbed. I hoped that the comfort was a little helpful to her.

Annabeth sobbed into my chest until I was silently crying tears thinking I had just ruined her life for ever and ever and ever. She looked up and had red, puffy eyes and dried tears on her face. We sat there until I asked her if she was okay but then she started shedding tears again making me feel worse than I already did.

I caused that pain that appeared on her face.

I am a horrible person. those are the only words that register I hate myself for what I did!

Annabeth's POV

I was now making Percy cry my poor brave hero.

I turned and finally answered the question with," Yes Perseus Jackson I will marry you. This is what I wanted the day I met you. Yes, love you with all your heart. Just please don't leave my side. Anything, I will do anything for you, to be with you I will have kids if you want. Is that why you asked me earlier if I wanted kids. I wasn't sure if I was ready for all of this but now I am positive I am. I just did not know what to think. Did you feel bad or love me but now I know it is love. Never will I underestimate you again." I felt like I just gave the most inspirational speech ever!

Percy's POV

I win she is mine and will always, now, and forever be mine! I will love her until the day she dies

We will need to talk more later about everything, but I know the perfect idea for us to go now that we are engaged. I don't know how happy he gods will be, but what have we got to lose?

"Follow me Annabeth we are going on an adventure." I said as I jumped up and picked out a shirt and some shoes.

"Where?" she asked me a little skeptical seeing as it is two o'clock in the morning but hey whatever.

" Just come on my lovely wife." I told her as I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her off the bed.

"Perseus Jackson tell me and don't start that yet okay." ouch that hurt a little bit but I will think of something. Come on Percy! think!

" No I get it and we are going to a surprise honeymoon spot come on please." I begged it sounded good so she will have to go since I am giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine let's go!" she mumbled, "Your lucky I love you since I am tired as all hell mister Jackson!" With that we ran outside!

I grabbed her wrist and grabbed riptide headed out the door and took off.

* * *

**Read and REview! good? Bad? So-so? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We started driving through Manhattan in Percy's decked out red Ferrari. I sat there quietly and intently listening to music while Percy looked about ready to come flying out of his seat. I laughed at him and he just looked over and smiled shoeing his pearly whites.

Where was he taking me? I was starting to get a little bit perturbed because I want to know where he is going to take me and again at this time of night. Only Percy could leave me this much in a puzzle because he wont give me hints.

Are we going to a restaurant? On second thought what restaurant is open at this time and if they are it is probably crap food and fast food making it fattening.

What about an amazing building with beautiful architecture? There is amazing architecture all over New York, or anywhere actually so that would be too simple for Percy because he can't be normal, he has to be extreme.

"Percy, where are we going? I want to know!" I yelped at him like a little kid who wants ice cream...wait now I want ice cream. "Percy I want ice cream now!

He chuckled, "We can get ice cream later. If I told you Beth that would just ruin the surprise." He smirked at me because he knew I was going to torture not knowing.

"If you don't tell me I will divorce you Perseus Jackson, at this very moment!" I snapped back. Hopefully that one put a scare in him.

He huffed because I called him Perseus and he said "Okay Annabeth Jackson divorce me and you won't get to go to my surprise for you. Also why do you keep calling me Perseus? My name is Percy." Damn he is getting good at this. Gotta think of something come on you're Annabeth Chase!

"No it is Perseus but you like being called Percy!" That one is gonna drive him crazy! I know him to well.. I know what gets under his skin!

"No my name is Percy." He says to me in a deadly calm tone hoping to scare me. his only advantage is strength. Mine is about everything else.

"No Perseus!" I yelled playfully to see how long this goes. He knows I'm right he is wrong end of story.

"No Percy!" He yells starting to get frustrated with me! What will he do? Fight me? I have learned all his tricks so I think I can win. I am starting to sound like a cocky bitch now aren't I? Probably...oh well.

"No Perseus!" I shout to him to see if he gets the message that yet again I am right he is wrong.

"Fine you are right gods." he told me getting fed up with me meaning I won!

"I won sucker!" I shout to prove my victory.

"Yea whatever floats our boat Annabeth." He looks at me and genuinely smiles. I smirked back because we all know who won this fight and I am pretty sure it wasnt him.

"So where are we going?" I asked him again out of pure curiosity. I wish with all my heart wish he would just tell me.

"Annabeth it is a surprise stop asking!" He just freaking snapped at me and it felt like a punch in the gut. I wish I could do that and he feels like I do right now! maybe he would never do it again! Who am I kidding yes he would...

"But . . ." I started but he cut it mid sentence.

"No buts just shh it is a surprise okay!" He sent daggers through me. My heart just about dropped into my stomach.

Why won't he just tell me?

"Babe we are here!" he screamed out in joy. Then he ran out of the Ferrari and was in the building in about five seconds with no hesitation what so ever.

I looked up and started to say "The Empire State Building! Percy we are not seeing our godly parents are we? No fudging way will I let you go in there! My mother will kill you for marrying me you retard! Why make her HATE you more than she already does because of you father?" I yelled at him for his stupidity. what is wrong with him did he get dropped on his head as a baby?

"You tell her about us and I will tell my father, how about that?" He asked me trying to hide a secret deal that will probably never happen.

"Percy, she will vaporize you before I begin to tell her!" I protested without success.

"I will stand with my Father Poseidon, okay? I promise I will make it out alive, trust me." Het told me calmly, lowering my stress level by a bout point one percent.

"Fine, but I am warning you she will blow you to pieces in seconds." I again protested without much luck on my part.

"Why are you all stressed Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"Percy let hurry up I want to get out of here, okay? I asked hurriedly.

"Fine," he agreed.

We walked through the silver and white Olympus that I, myself rebuilt after the Titan War. We walked into the throne room to see my mom and Poseidon who seemed to be arguing _again_!

"Athena listen!" Poseidon bellowed.

"No we are going to do it . . ." Athena argued until Poseidon pulled her into a heated, romantic kiss just to make her shut up.

I looked into Percy's sea green eyes the way Athena looked into Poseidon's and whispered to him sarcastically "I wonder where I have seen that trick before because I think you have done that plenty of times before to me."

He again stared daggers at me but it made me roll on the floor laughing.

I might have laughed a bit too loud because Athena pulled her lips away from Poseidon's and looked down at us which made Poseidon do the same. We got daggers from both but these daggers they gave us were scary and not funny because you saw flames forming rapidly in their eyes.

* * *

**Read and Review if good or bad**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV

Aw shit Annabeth really did it this time I thought as we got daggers stared at us by a god and goddess also known as Poseidon and Athena. I kept looking at her like why did you open your mouth in the first place?

"Perseus Jackson why did you come in to us gods without addressing us when you came in because the last time I checked that is something our world and yours do also?" Poseidon asked with the same questioning look that I probably use when I question myself.

I looked up and said "You probably would not have heard us if Annabeth yelled, or I yelled, even if we both yelled at the same time because of the bickering. You then pulled Athena in for a kiss probably to shut her up no offense," I said probably digging myself into a deep hole. this made Annabeth hit me upside the head to shut-up.

"Good job honey that is definitely how its done." Athena praised Annabeth. Poseidon then gave Athena a dirty look.

"Mom can I please tell you and Poseidon why we came here?" Annabeth asked in the most polite tone she could muster making her seem innocent.

"Why must we listen?" Poseidon asked in a high status tone.

"Because it is something you would both want to know but promise not to flip out on us. Okay we need to know because if you say no just don't flip out. Please." Annabeth questioned in a very adult way so that she got both the gods attention.

"Yea sure whatever," they both said lamely. she looked at me and took a deep breath before she began. I was sweating a lot, tapping my foot on the ground, looking down, not making eye contact, etc.

Annabeth then stated with manners, "Percy and I are engaged which means that we are going to get married!"

Simultaneously they said "With that ones child you guys are 19 and and and are you crazy!" I thought there was a lot of ands and déjà vu.

"We are getting married even if you say no, do you hear me you ruthless parents who can't even get along for 5 minutes!" I yelled irritated of the ignorance of parents who can't even get along. they want to boss us around yet they can't even get along over stupid stuff.

"Percy shut up or you'll be dead in 2 seconds 3 tops." Annabeth mumbled under her breath so only I heard her.

"What disrespect you two are giving us." they both yelled at us because I told them how it is. no problems with it there I dare them to kill me but they wont.

"What do you two want then if you came here and disrupted us?" They really aren't smart are they?

"We want blessings from you that's it and none of us will have to cross each others paths again. Do you hear me?" I said in a tone that made even the gods get the chills.

All the gods and goddesses started walking into the throne room and felt the awkwardness that was in the air along with all the whispering.

"There is a weird feeling in the air. How about you guys?" Aphrodite asked everyone in the throne room.

"Look its Percy Jackson Poseidon's son and Annabeth Chase Athena's daughter." Apollo shouted the obvious getting a slap in the back of the head from Artemis.

"No that is Peter Johnson." Dionysus blurt out having everyone and I mean everyone look at him weird and shake their heads in disbelief, "What? That is his name isn't it?

"Let me kill Jackson! That brat thinks he is perfect!" Ares yells sending a wave of violence through the air.

"Ares pick on someone your own size, seriously, you never think and that is why you always lose you battles to anyone. A brick is smarter than you are." Artemis randomly yelled out having Ares giver her a dirty look and leaving the other gods and goddesses in seams as they fell to the floor laughing.

"Why should I listen to you virgin Artemis?" Ares asked having the gods and goddesses laugh harder.

"Don't you dare use virgin against me at least I have self-control and don't have sex with every hot guy I see!" Artemis went on, "Aphrodite uses you so that she can just have sex since she is the goddess of lust DA." Now everyone was out of breath because they were laughing so hard. Aphrodite just nodded her head and kept laughing because she knew it was true. Demigods like Annabeth and I have known it is true for years. Ares went to start again but Apollo cut him off.

"Ares if you were smart you would just shut up and sit down like a smart person! Artemis is PMSing and she will beat you with a come back every time because you aren't good with wording things but hey if you want to lose to a girl go right for it man. ,make your children feel like a disgrace!" Apollo made Ares sink to the floor and want to wither up and die by this point.

"How in the world did you know what time of the month it is for me?"Artemis askude truly wanting to know.

"Artemis, my little sister I know it is today since you are the goddess of the moon so when the moon is full then you are on your period. since the moon is the fullest today then you are at your worst."Everyone looked at him with shock like he was king of the universe.

"I never looked at it like that before..."Artemis just stood there shocked.

I know what the problem is everyone!" Hera yelled out.

"What?"Everyone all yelled at Hera wanting to know even Artemis who came out of her trans like state of thought.

"Annabeth and Percy want to get married but Poseidon and Athena aren't liking the idea. I am brilliant aren't I?" Everyone was shaking their heads up and down one by one as they started to figure it out.

"Brother, daughter silence! I want to hear these two out."Zeus commanded having the room go silent.

I looked up and now was way nervous now because all of Olympus was listening not just our parents...

* * *

READ AND REVIEW GOOD OR BAD


	6. Chapter 6

I HAVE NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN PJO EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD SADLY

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Now all the Olympians know! What the hell is wrong with Percy? I am going to kill him later on at some point. We do live together and I can't act like a victim and people will never know it was me! Brilliant!

"We will give our blessings but you must have sexual interaction in front of us gods to prove you're in love and will do anything for each other." Poseidon said. Both of our faces drained of color.

I would do anything for him but will he do it for me? I don't think I am ready for this. why did they pick something so private?

"I will but I want a room for us you can put cameras, but I just want to feel like there is some privacy." I ask in need so I don't feel totally incompletely violated.

"I will to because I love Annabeth but Aphrodite may not help along with the other gods and goddesses." Percy announced which made my heart jump in joy.

"Fair enough," Athena answered and all the gods for some reason clapped.

"Condom please," I asked nicely to Aphrodite because obviously she must have them at all times since she fucks every guy she thinks is hot.

"Sure here you go," Aphrodite gave it to Percy since he would be the one using it. then we poofed into a room.

The room was painted a deep purple with a california king bed placed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a few shades lighter but still a purple. there were candles floating around the room making it romantic. Damn Aphrodite with all her stupid purple it was the only color I saw.

I walked over to Percy and started kissing him feverishly like I couldn't get enough. we were pushing as hard as we could into each others bodies. we fit perfectly as if we were a match made in heaven.

I flicked my tounge against his lips making a moan escape and he parted his lips a little. I took that as my sign so I got my tounge in there and we fought for dominance over the other. I obviously lost but I have to say that he tastes a lot like sea water. not in a gross way but a good way that made me want more!

He started fingering the ends of my shirt wanting to take it off but I wouldn't let him, not yet at least. Instead he ran his ice-cold fingers along my back sending an amazing sensation downward that made me squirm. He smirked at me.

That's when I took control I put my hands down his pants and started rubbing his upper thighs making him squirm a lot himself making me smirk.

I finally let him take my off my gray shirt leaving me in a gray laced bra. my face got all red and I became self conscious. he kept looking me over. I hope nothing is wrong.

all my thought faded away when he leaned into my ear and whispered, "You're perfect just the way you are." he went to go unbuckle my bra but I stopped him. he looked at me weird and asked, "Annabeth what's wrong?"

I looked him and the eye and told him, "This isn't right we shouldn't be losing our virginity like this. This isn't how it should be done." I told him hoping he would understand.

He leaned his head against mine, "Annabeth I love you, that is all that matters it is just you and me now. Okay?" He looked at me pleading

"This is probably just free porn to the gods. I will do this for you Percy. You hear that gods and goddesses of Olympus this is for Percy not you!" I yelled and I went right back into kissing him and I felt a small smile form on his lips during the kiss.

He started to unbuckle my bra as we were in a heated kiss. He let my gray bra fall to the ground and he took a step back to take in how my top half looked. his eyes were hungry. He went in to bring pleasure to me but I stopped him and I slowly took his shirt off so that he had to wait. Then he got mad and tried to rip it off himself but I wouldn't let him.

The second it was off he was rubbing one of my nipples as he suckled on the other. He was so excited because he had never seen me in less than a cami and short shorts. Even when we were little I changed when they were asleep. the only people who ever saw me in less were Thalia and Luke when they took care of me and the girls in my cabin.

The feeling that Percy sent through me was heaven on Earth even though we were already there! I was very close against Percy when I began to feel a bulge against my thigh in his loose pajama pants. I needed to drive Percy crazy like he did me.

Percy began to pull down my pajama shorts leaving me in my matching underwear to the bra. He then went and took off the underwear leaving me completely naked. he laid me down and started rubbing my vaginal area as I lay there moaning. he slowly started getting closer to then opening which sent volts of electricity down there making me really wet.

he slowly inserted one finger into me going in out. It felt so alien like but good at the same time adding the next one leaving me in a trans like state. I came all over his hand which left me screaming for what felt like forever. Percy then licked up all of my cum happily while I tried to pull it all back together.

It was Percy's turn to feel amazing so I slid off his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs showing his huge bulge. I took my teeth and slid down those showing his full eight inch erection leaving me aw struck.

I slowly started to engulf his penis. I started at the tip and moved down as as far as I could go. I would move my tounge around it making it throb in my mouth. I started to get a salty taste in my mouth which was probably precum. I was taking in more and more each time my head bobbed in rhythm with his bucking hips. In and out in and out. he finally shot a load which tasted very salty but sweet at the same time. Who knew?

"Are you ready!" he asked me as I began to go on my back. All I could do was nod because I was scared.

He slowly began to enter me. It felt so foreign to have someone intrude e like that. then he hit a barrier. As he pushed through all I saw was red and I tried to hold back a sob but all that I felt was red hot pain. Tears fell from my eyes but he wiped them away.

"Annabeth the worst of the pain is done and just a little pain you're okay." He tole me as he slowly came out and in again. It started to feel better the more he did it because the pleasure overcame the pain. He kept tilting his head back. I came again and then he did.

That's when it hit me I felt his fluids in me. We never put the condom in! Maybe I won't get pregnant there are contraceptives out there. the look of realization hit Percy too.

I passed out. The last thing I saw was Percy throwing on his pants and running out to get help before the worst could happen.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW IF GOOD OR BAD


	7. Chapter 7

I DONT OWN PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

We sat in silence for a while. Whenever Annabeth went to get up I would tell her I got it but she kept on insisting to let her get up. She said she was sore and I told her it will be sore down there. She was too stubborn for her own good in my opinion.

"Percy do you think I will get pregnant after what happen all because lust won?" Annabeth looked at me with such a sad face it killed my.

"Baby, Apollo said that you are probably good and not get pregnant." A smile came over her face and she looked brighter already making me happy.

"Percy, who is behind the door?" Annabeth questioned. At least she is back to her normal worrying self.

"It is a surprise for you." I told her. She would try to go kill them thinking they were monsters which really isn't rare by any circumstance.

The people behind the door were my mom Sally and Annabeth's dad Frederick. I sat there anticipating on the okay for us to get married. The reason is, guns don't kill guys, fathers with good-looking daughters do. I was actually afraid of Annabeth's dad. He does own a lot of guns and stuff that kill people so lets not take any chances with him it's not worth it.

The door opened and the parents walked in with unreadable expressions. My mom was the first to answer because she normally has the last say since she is like Annabeth where she is right you are wrong no questions asked.

"I will give you an okay but I have one question. Why did you have sex for the gods and goddesses?" My mom asked us I looked at Annabeth for help which she didn't give.

"Most children don't want to talk about that stuff with their parents' mom." I said blushing to the point I looked like a strawberry. Thanks for the help Annabeth...

Annabeth stuck her head in her hands embarrassed. That's what you get for having a problem with your big head over confident and I mentally stuck my tounge out to her too.

"You did what to my daughter Jackson!" Frederick yelled at me making me jump into corner since that was such a late reaction.

"All I did was take her virginity away and lose mine in the process." I looked at him like he was crazy, "She wasn't the only one that lost it and I love her what's the difference?" I yelled back.

"Actually when Luke, Thalia, and I ran away from home he took my virginity away but since then I must have grown another barrier because it hurt like a bitch. So I took his virginity away." Annabeth nearly whispered. She wasn't helping this situation sometimes she needs to hush up. twice in a week I almost died from both her parents. This chick is lucky I lover her!

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Annabeth I never would have gotten mad at you for something that happened a long time ago?" I asked her clearly in shock that she came out with such a big secret at such long time. More than 10 years after it happened.

"What the fuck Annabeth you are not supposed to tell me that stuff because that is just wrong you were only seven that is just cruel." Her Dad yelled at her making Annabeth wince like he was going to harm her.

"Dad it is not my fault he did it to be when I was sleeping and he had Thalia tied up so she could not stop him from doing it to me. She screamed when he entered her first. Then he did it to me and I felt fire well up into me in a painful way." Annabeth finished in a hurt tone. Then I got mad after she said that.

"Maybe if you didn't treat her like shit maybe she wouldn't have run away and none of this would have ever happened you rat bastard!" I yelled at her dad and he flinched then I finished off with, "Oh honey I am so sorry but he is gone now."

"Come here and give me a hug." My mom said and she walked over and gave Annabeth a motherly hug she used to give me when I felt down. Annabeth had a look on her face that showed that she was happy to have at least one motherly person in her life.

"Annabeth Alexandria Chase no more now!" He yelled at her

"Sorry you brought it up." Annabeth now said with composure. wow hugs do make a difference. at least she stood up for herself that's my girl!

"Wait till she gets her period Jackson she will be a total incomplete bitch then you will want to divorce her." He said like he knew all. that bastard knew nothing about his daughter.

"Thanks dad you are the best guy ever." She said so sarcastically that pigs must fly. I feel bad that she has such a crappy dad.

"Well that gives me high hopes Mr. Chase." In the best mimicking voice I could do.

"Well did your godly parents say yea?" my mom asked in the nice way she did.

"Yes but we had to prove our love through having sexual intercourse." I said proudly since I got to finally do my love of my life.

"Well I say yes to you honey if your father did." Sally said. gods is my mom the best!

"No." Frederick replied. I am starting to hate this guy more and more he talks.

"Why!" I said anger rising.

"Because Jackson I hate you." Why does everyone hate me I really want to know?

"That is my son you asshole." My mom said in a tone that even scared him. "You hurt my son I will kick you so hard in the ball that you will be singing opera." Sending chills down everyone's backs.

"Okay you can marry her." Annabeth's dad finally said.

"Well honey good seeing you we must go now." My mom said. "Alright see you around."

Once they left I turned to Annabeth and was like "What time is it?"

"What time?" I asked

"Sex time," Annabeth whispered seductively.

"Ok baby."

"Give me what I need I," Annabeth pleaded "I want you so badly." I smiled with an evil grin that always made Annabeth wonder what I was doing. Then Bam he pounded into her.

I paused for a second, "Did you already cum?" She blushed and looked away, nodding. I laughed and suckled her neck, "I love you, I hope you know that." I pulled out and thruster back in and put Annabeth into pure bliss. The kisses trailed along Annabeth's jaw line, making Annabeth moan.

"Please, go faster," she breathlessly said and then I did something she didn't suspect. I pulled out and ran to the kitchen and came back with chocolate syrup. I poured it all over her amazing body and licked and suckled it off of her naked body making her scream and delight. Then I flipped her over and went full force into her making her back arch in the process.

"Percy this is amazing!"

"I know Annabeth!"

"I'm going to cum Annabeth," I groaned. She pulled she pulled out of me and got on her knees. Annabeth stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth. I moaned her name as I shot into her mouth. I slumped back onto the bed as Annabeth cleaned up whatever was left and swallowed it. She crawled up with me and put her head in the crook of my neck, then we both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Read and review if good or bad


	8. Chapter 8

don't own it

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I sat on Percy's firm, warm, and comfy chest. We were just relaxing when he kissed me softly on the forehead. He was made to fit my shape perfectly. Could life get any better?

"Do you think we will always be together?" I questioned him as I looked up.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He returned the question in a serious tone.

"Well so many people these days normally get divorced." I stated hoping that never in a million years could anything seperate us.

"Well we aren't the average person now are we Annabeth?" He asked rhetorically.

"True." He had a point so I didn't fight it.

"Should we get up Annabeth?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Yea probably." I answered him.

"_Knock-Knock-Knock"_

"I'll get it." Percy groaned.

"But Percy you are. . ." Before I could finish all I heard was a high pitched scream I knew anywhere and a low one I was unfamiliar with.

"P-Percy get s-s-some fucking c-clothes on will ya." I heard the one with the higher voice say. I knew all day who that was.

"Fine," I heard Percy say. I chuckled a bit by his tone.

Percy walked in and started to get dressed and he told me to do the same. I put on a black tube top that was a bit small on me and a pair of short-shorts.

I walked out and before I turned the corner I was tackled by a girl with freckles, electric blue eyes, and black, short, punk style hair.

"Thalia," I screamed with delight.

"Chill out wise-girl." I heard someone sarcastically in the next room.

Who could that be was all I could think? I walked around and saw a scrawny teen on the couch with black hair.

"Nico?" I asked even though I knew it was him.

"Yes wise-girl?"He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You look older." I told him even though he probably knew that.

"No shit Sherlock." Nico said rudely. gods do I want to injure him right now.

"Doesn't your dad need you or anything?" I asked curiously.

"No he told me to get away so he can have his 'fun time' with Persephone." Nico told me having everyone's face turn and abnormal color.

"Eww that is so gross."I screeched like a little kid who sae mommy and daddy kissing.

"Tell me about it that is all I hear at night." Nico replied with a look of disgust.

"Too much information." Percy said finally walking in.

"Nice to see you with clothes on Percy." Thalia said jokingly.

"Shut up and why are you here. Both of you together and not murdering each other." Percy asked clearly afraid to have three children of the Big Three in one room along with a daughter of Athena. Percy son of Poseidon, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades, and me daughter of Athena. Watch the house blow up from lightning, or attacked by the dead, even a tsunami drowning us.

"Well we heard." Nico spoke up.

"What?" I asked

"The video is all over Olympus, you didn't know?" Thalia now spoke.

"Even the underworld." Nico added.

Then I understood, "What!" I screamed then Percy caught on and did the same.

"Yea it is very lustful and that is coming from a hunter of Artemis." Thalia added.

"I am proud and happy for you guys and I think that is from both of us." Nico tried helping.

"But you can't see that." I screamed. "I told you they would use that as free porn!"

"Guys we better run from her or we will all be dead because she has her celestial bronze knife." Percy exclaimed.

I ran towards them with the dagger and Percy pulled out his sword and deflected my hit. He trusted his sword toward me roman style which caught me off guard. It left a huge slice on my side. I then slit his arm just below his veins. Percy yelped and sent a pang of guilt through me. Thalia tried to stop me but failed when I slammed her into the wall.

"I am sorry Annabeth but…" Nico called the dead upon me and told them to hold me down while we try to reason with me.

"Annabeth we did not put it there!" Thalia yelled trying to get it through my thick skull.

"We don't know who did." Nico added.

"I am just a flaming mad as you but I am not taking it out on people." Percy pointed out. "I was on that screen too fucking the lights out of you."

"Shut up Percy." I said feeling the tears fall down my face. I started to have a mental break down. I thrashed and kicked screaming. I felt someone taking the tears away. It was Thalia who was doing a-a-and she gave me hug while I was held down. Then Percy laid a kiss on my lips telling me I was okay. Then I screamed "I was violated by them o-o-Olympus saw me naked. Everywhere on there and now I am known as the slut who got fucked royally by a hero." My tantrum started again

"Open up it is the police." Someone screamed on the other side.

"I'll get it you two bring Beth to her room." Thalia instructed like a true leader.

I was dragged to a room and was told to be quiet. I heard Thalia say "Sir I just got scared by my friend."

"Where is your friend?"the unmasked manly voice asked.

"My monthly friend and I was freaking out that was all." Thalia said trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"No seriously madam." The guy who called Thalia Madam asked.

"No my friends Percy and Nico," she started, "Are here." making a point for them to go out and leave me alone...

"But my report said girl screaming she was televised having sex." The officer tried again but was gonna lose to the cunning.

"That was the game." Thalia tried again.

"I don't believe you I am going to look around." He said and I heard a bam probably Thalia being shoved out of the way.

Percy and Nico walked away from me.

I heard doors open and close. Then the officer asked what was in the room I was in.

He walked in and said you people are all going to jail.

"No." I screamed.

"Why they are raping you?"

"No I threw a tantrum and my husband and his friends held me down so I would not hurt anyone else." I made a point.

"But they . . ."

"But nothing now Nico make your people let go of me."I screeched at him so he got the point and did it quickly.

"Is that celestial bronze?" Percy questioned.

"Yes,why." The officer said proudly.

"Because you can hurt us we are half-bloods." He told us giving us away as always.

"Me too, oh my god you are that horror that got fucked by sea-green eyes." He said like it was nothing pushing his luck a little much since I had my knife in my bely loop.

I lost it and launched but Nico summoned the skeletons again and Percy caught me in a kiss and a breath taking one.

"You are a son of Hades?" The officer questioned Nico.

"Yes I am Nico Di Angelo and I am over 70 years old but am physically 15 years old."

"I am Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, and a day under sixteen," Thalia added.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of the world; lead the war against the Titans at Mount Olympus."

"I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, and was in second command along with Thalia." I said with a shaky breath.

"I am Joey Willmar son of Apollo. Nothing much but I should head out got to be on duty." he said walking away like we are the crazy ones.

He left and Nico and Thalia asked to stay because it was late and they wanted to do something with us tomorrow. Obviously we had to agree to them.

I went to bed and to sleep in Percy's arms as he watched over me with those big sea-green eyes.

* * *

review it good bad? You the people tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

hello loves you know the drill

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up with a start. When I turned myself to see Annabeth not where she should be. I looked across the room and it was gone. The Yankees cap where is it, where could she have gone. I heard a shrill scream. I pulled out riptide and walked slowly out of my room. I finally got to the kitchen and saw something I so did not want to see.

"What are you doing." I asked covering my eyes.

Nico and Thalia covered up quickly. "We were just having some fun." Thalia said sheepishly looking away with a blush.

"I thought that you have a vow not to love boys?" I questioned knowing the answer.

"About that I got told by Artemis that I am allowed to have sex with one person and that one person." Thalia said ashamed. I looked at Nico and all he did was nod his head. They both needed to be removed of their teen instincts is all I really got out of that but hey I am not good with that stuff.

"After all that Zoë did for us and you pay respect like that, and now you might get kicked out?" Now I felt my anger rise when…

"BAM." The sink had water just come pouring out and Thalia getting drenched.

"Why Percy, why." Thalia asked.

"Dude you owe me 20 bucks for dry cleaning." Nico announced.

"But your clothes are over there."I told him clearly furious.

"Yea but… my jacket is right there." he pointed next to the sink.

"Oh." I said feeling kinda bad.

"Yea." he said with a look like you bleeping idiot.

"Annabeth she went missing I can't… find her." I finally piped up.

"Wait…what?" Thalia and Nico screamed.

"Let's find her then." I announced.

I ran into my room and got some clothes on and packed a bag. When I came out they were ready to go. We ran out the door screaming Annabeth's name.

"Where could she have gone?" Something shimmered in the distance.

"Kids?" I heard the voice.

We walked towards the light. "Hi Chiron." We said all at the same time.

"Congrats Percy!" I looked at him confused a bit.

"Thank you Chiron?" I answered questionably.

"Yes Percy my boy she is a pretty gal."Again I was like okay thank you why such a random place and time.

"Thanks?"I aswered again.

"Yes now I need to go now." Chiron quickly said and disappeared.

"Okay bye Chiron." We all repeated. The shimmer disappeared.

"I hear someone crying." Thalia whispered.

"Where." Nico said before I could get the words to come out.

"Near the bushes 'I hear it too' well yea." Thalia and I said.

"What do you want?" I heard a whimpering.

"You went missing and we got worried that is all Beth." I said calmly while people looked at us weird while because we were talking to no one.

"Go away Percy I don't want you to see me like this." She said and covered up her face so I couldn't see her.

"That's ironic I can't see you Annabeth." I whispered

"Shut up Percy, leave me alone." she said loud enough that her demands were clear.

"Why you know you want to come with me for a surprise with Thalia and Nico."I tried persuading her.

"Still leave me alone." wow normally she cracks under that.

"We can go to Hoover Dam." I answered and all I heard was a sigh of excitement.

"No." Damn what is wrong with this girl.

"Really Beth act like a big kid."I tried prodding too.

"Fine but don't talk to me for the rest of the day unless you are Thalia." she said making us all look at Thalia like fix it fix it now!

"Deal Thalia takes her inside I have to talk to Nico alone."I told them all like Im the man now get the fuck out (imagine the meme here).

"Okay." they all said.

"Nico are you sure you are in love with her and not just the sex part?" I asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yea how did you know you loved Annie?"He asked me in a serious tone.

"My heart skips a beat when I see her and my stomach does flips. How did you know about Thalia you are only 16 and all." I told him being serious myself.

"Well she caught my eye one day and that's when I realized I loved her."I was trying to figure out how to answer him.

"What if she leaves you will your fatal flaw get into the way because your sister won't be able to help you."I told him truthfully so he understands.

"If she leaves me probably but you will help me right." I saw tears seep into his eyes. Crap why did I start this I am not smart.

"Ummmm…"I don't know what to say! Where is Annabeth when I need her?

"Percy I thought you were my friend?" Nico looked hurt.

"Yes I will help you through it." I told him so no more tears were involved.

"Thanks." He told me quietly even if the tears were still glistening.

"Welcome but can you and Thalia go on a road trip with us, Please." I asked

"Yea but let Annabeth be for the day." Nico reminded me

"Okay ill remember." I told him. How stupid do people think I am?

"Good now lets just go hang for the day." he said.

"Okay." With that we headed to the park.

* * *

good? Bad? tell me in the reviews people


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth' POV

Why would he do this to me? Why is Olympus trying to ruin my life with the love of my life? Secrets are meant to be kept secrets not "let make this viral for the world to see". Now I felt my anger rise and I let out a blood curdling, unimaginable scream that earned me a worried look from Thalia.

"It's okay Annabeth just chill out and cool down." Thalia said in a calm way that normally made me chill out. Well guess what, this time I was too hyped up for it to get through my thick skull.

"Says the girl with the punk-rock hair." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. I swear to the gods that Thalia almost flew at me because I push the wrong button this time.

"WHOA! Take a chill pill or ill beat your ass and you know it so don't start with me. Don't flip on me it is not my fault that Olympus did that because they have no brains." Thalia said coldly. She must feel offended that I yelled at her but too bad!

"No," I was on a raging attack now, "Leave me alone!" The tears started rolling down my face, "I can't handle this situation… it is t-t-too unbearable for me to handle." I said sobbing out the words.

"You need to think about something else… how about a walk?" I gave Thalia a death glare. She may be trying to help but she is just making everything worse I am sorry to tell her.

"No!" I screamed at Thalia hoping she would shut up and leave me alone.

"Stop being a bitch!" Thalia gave me the same disgusted look I had only seen once before… when she saw what happen to Luke and what he became. What have I become to deserve that look...

I got up and looked in the mirror I looked like a mess and all that Thalia was doing was trying to help me.

"No leave me alone I need to think!" I screamed. Thalia looked at me and laughed. Why? I really have no clue whatsoever.

"Come on Annabeth… you have ADHD you know you can't sit still forever…everyone knows that. You have to move or else the warrior will take over. Your battle reflexes will take over and make you move." Thalia worked herself around me, taunting me. I would not let her move. The way she said it just above a whisper, sent chills down my back.

"You don't know anything Thalia; unlike you I can control myself without even the slightest bit of trouble." There was a slight tremble in my voice knowing that I would probably fail miserably.

"Hubris wont let you win this time Annabeth." Thalia whispered in my ear, "If you think you are that good let's make a bet…you have to sit there for an hour and not do anything. If you win then I will tell you my deepest darkest secret. I win then you have to face Percy about earlier today." I thought about it for a bit and it sounded pretty damn good. I had to win this to prove a point.

"Deal, to make this more interesting I have to make Percy cry if you win just to go along with it. But it has to be because he feels bad about himself." This was going to piece of cake because I am pro like that. How has my life resort to this?

"No talking or anything starting…. NOW!" she set her iPhone timer.

I sat there for a while and twiddled with my thumbs. Then I got bored and tried to fall asleep. Man I am such a fail.

Oh my flipping gods it has only been 15 minutes and that leaves me another 45 minutes. Thalia smirked at me with a knowing look. Fucking Huntresses sit there for hours at a time and watched prey. I knew I was losing. My legs started to move really fast I felt like I am about to go crazy and start jumping of the walls.

"No moving, remember that." Thalia said in a mock tone.

Five more minutes went by. "Fine you fucking bitch you won!" I screamed furiously, "Don't rub it in because if I didn't move then I would have exploded.

"Yay let's go to the park and look there first that is the boy's favorite place." Thalia grabbed me. Ugh...what did I get my self into is all I could think.

"I have one question for you thought Thalia..."I said in a quiet voice hoping she hadn't heard me.

"Yea Annie?" I hate when she calls me Annie but whatever I want to know the answer to my question.

"Did you love Luke as more than a...brother?" I looked at her curiously and all I saw was something I had never seen cross Thalia's face. Hurt? No, more than that.

"Yes..."She whispered and I almost didn't catch her.

"What did you do when you found out what happened to him?" I asked her waiting for her to yell at me she doesn't want to talk about it.

Instead she looked me in the eye and said, "I hoped it was all a lie and he would become my Luke again but I knew it wouldn't. I felt like it was my fault because if I was there then maybe he would have never turned into what he did." at this point she was sobbing her little heart out and I didn't know what to do so I hugged her hoping she would realize that I would always be there for her.

"It's okay Thals I will always be there for you. Are you trying to use Nico to fill the void that Luke left because if you are then I will have to tell him. " I told her straight out because I didn't want her to use poor little Nico and break his heart.

"I don't know anymore Annabeth...I love him in someway but I don't know which way yet..." She looked at me and realization hit me.

"You need to tell him that Thalia don't play it off like it is nothing." I whispered soothingly hoping that she would do like I said.

"I won't Annabeth I really think I love Nico." She looked at me with that kind of look that could make anyone melt and feel bad for them.

I really screwed up with Percy and I need to fix it. "Thalia I need to fix this all with Percy or I really have screwed this up to the point he won't talk to me anymore. Please help me" I pleaded.

Percy's POV

I screwed up with Annabeth what will I do to help make our relationship. "Nico I screwed up bad and the world knows it." I told Nico hoping for once he would actually be sympathetic. Like normal he was off in his own different world but he just snapped back to reality.

"You think you got it bad I have to tell Artemis that I love Thalia and she loves me back." Nico looked at me for more advice.

"Well I thought that I had it bad but you seem to have it worse." I looked into Nico's eyes. "If you love her that much then prove it to Artemis so she will let Thals be with you and still be with the Hunters of Artemis." Nico looked on the verge of tears. "Nico please don't cry, anything but that."

"But I love h-h-her Percy you don't understand." Nico looked at me and the tears started flowing down his face.

"I understand but please stop crying." I said in desperation. "Please stop." I don't know what to do for this kid. Should I get him some Midol. Ha I am kinda funny.

"But Percy Artemis hates me so much it is not even funny." Nico was now sobbing

"Do you need some Midol little buddy?" I asked and tried to keep a straight face when he understood what I meant.

"No! Just! No! That is wrong. I am being serious what should I do?" He was looking at me like I know all.

With that, I saw a flash of light and I saw…

* * *

Read and review if good or bad


	11. Chapter 11

**A shorter chapter but I still don't own PJO Rick Riordan does**

* * *

Nico's POV

Shit I was so dead and I know it. The minute I saw who it was the only thing my mind said was run. Run for dear life. I stood my ground I couldn't look like I'm not worth it and that I am just a wimp. I had to prove Artemis wrong!

"Lady Artemis, why would you be of our presence?" Percy said shocked and bowing so he did not get blown to pieces. Well I thought that with my luck she would probably blow me to pieces anyways. She already hates me so what is the difference?

"Why aren't you bowing down to me Ghost King?" Artemis asked me in a deadly calm tone. Well maybe I should have bowed. How stupid could I really be to put myself into this position.

"I-I-I-I-I was j-j-just in ummm… la la land." I said lamely hoping that she would buy it. she probably wouldn't since she is one of the brightest goddesses around.

"What is this la la land you speak off child of Hades?" She looked clearly confused. Maybe she isn't that bright which is a shocker. she needs to get with the times. Sometimes people are just stupid.

"Well it is your own little world you go into when you day dream." I told her and then it must have clicked because her face went back to evil. maybe I should have left her in confusion I could have lived for a few hours longer.

"Oh I understand, but what have you done with Thalia my huntress?" Artemis asked. Then her eyes went from silver to blazing red like a fire. Gods I hate it when gods and/or goddesses do that it is just plain freaky. Well maybe it isn't as freaky when it isn't directed towards you now that has to be a funny show to watch! they would have to sign me up! Wait...back to reality...

"What are you talking about?" I asked half hoping she would believe me, but again I don't have that sort of luck because sadly I am a son of Hades. Curse my father sometimes but the powers are cool.

"How dare you try to defy me, me of all people?" Artemis screeched making people who were walking by turn heads. Can't she act a little normal so people don't look at us I always feel uncomfortable.

Percy jumped in front of me trying to protect the outcast know as me, "Lady Artemis please stop and think, you need to be rational about this. What would Athena tell you? How about Apollo…" Percy yelled when a huge light came from the sky just riding down. There is only one person I know who could do this. Artemis's Blackberry went off.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

**CoolestGuyAround: Hey lil' sis I heard my name what do you need? Wait...I should ask what did you start this time?**

**MaidenHuntress: Apollo I am busy leave me alone. I am dealing with the son of Hades which means there probably won't be one by the end of the next five minutes if you leaved me alone!**

**CoolestGuyAround: Come on why did I hear someone say my name? I want to know why I was brought up? Come on tell me PLEASE!**

**MaidenHuntress: It was Perseus and Ghost King over here. Perseus is telling me to think rational before I kill this Nico kid because he has screwed my lead hunter Thalia!**

**CoolestGuyAround: Oh well WHY was I brought up HM…you still never answered that question and I won't stop texting you until you answer me so get at me sis!**

**MaidenHuntress: Cause Jackson said "What would Apollo say?" Do you feel better knowing what is going on down here on Earth? All I was doing was finishing up some of my business with the wonderfully creepy Ghost King**

**CoolestGuyAround**: What did Hades kid do or the Ghost King?

**MaidenHuntress:** He took my Huntress's virginity away. I told you that already he has been screwing Zeus's daughter Thalia Grace my lead in command of the huntresses. Is it all clicking yet?

**CoolestGuyAround: So what? Do you know how many girls/women' virginities I have taken away? It isn't as bad of thing you are making it so chill out.**

**MaidenHuntress: Yea, I am your twin you dick head. I will not chill the Hunters are never supposed to fall for a man they are dirty scum who just take you down with them.**

**CoolestGuyAround**: Calm the hormones miss I have my stupid period and my feelings are going to kill everyone at this point OR I will come down there because you don't scare me.

**MaidenHuntress: Fuck you. Leave my period out of this. But what should I do keep my huntress or not?**

**CoolestGuyAround: OKAY… keep the huntress if she loves him let her be and they could live immortality together forever or let it be her choice if she wants to quit the hunters.**

Then I saw my love she walked up with a red eyed Annabeth. What happened to her? Her eyes are red too. Did I miss a tear fest? Did everyone but Percy cry today or something?

"Thalia …" Artemis yelled

The big hot ball was getting closer and closer to us which scared me more and more. Finally the ball was almost there when…

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews


	12. Chapter 12

So we know the drill

* * *

Thalia's POV

SHIT! Why the hell is Apollo here? He always causes problems when he shows up bothering me a lot. Why oh why me this is just not fair, why my life and not some one else's life? Wait Artemis is here meaning that she found out about Nico and I! Could this day get any worse?

"Hey lil' sis' sis'!" Apollo said waving at me. All I could do was shake my head at him and his idiocy.

"I am going to kill you!" Artemis was screaming at someone but who could it be seriously. Who did something this time? It was between Percy and Nico and my bets are on Nico since Percy hasn't done anything wrong recently.

"Don't hurt him," Percy exclaimed. So I am right it is because of Nico and I. Why do I always have to be right? Why can't it be some random demigod I don't care about like seriously life do you hate me this much?

"Move away from him and let me at him or I will kill you too." Artemis was on a killing rampage and it was starting to scare everyone including her twin , but he is a wimp when it comes to this stuff making Percy braver then he will ever be.

"I won't let you hurt one of my close friends Artemis I don't give a shit who you are." I said clearly getting pissed myself. I don't care what the hell she does to me because what do I have to lose anymore? Just about next to nothing.

"Neither will I," Annabeth walked beside me. She still had a trace of red puffy eyes meaning I probably did too. At least we will all go down together as a group of friends if we do go down.

"Chill sis and tell them why you are on your killing storm." Apollo said in a calming tone which didn't seem to affect Artemis so that means we are all screwed. Life seems to be getting worse and worse by the second at this point.

"Well Nico screwed my hunter and that made me peeved," Artemis said, "For more then one reason." She then literally sent daggers at Nico that we all jumped out of the way of.

"Tell me then."Apollo asked her in a more brotherly tone then he had been using a minute ago.

"Why is that?" I asked wanting the answer.

Artemis started, "I can't believe you would say that to me. I have done nothing to you all I have said was for you to not fall for a maiden huntress and… and… have your heart broken. It happen to me because I fell for someone and then… one day they broke it off saying that they had to break it off because they fell in love with another goddess. Aphrodite. The love goddess just had to go and ruin my life with someone I fell in love with. That is why Aphrodite and I have a rivalry amongst each other." Artemis starts sobbing "I never had sexual intercourse… that is why I became a Maiden goddess because I don't want any girl to ever be heart broken like I was. The Huntresses have to vow not to date for that one reason and it helps them get away from horrible lives at home. I took Thalia before she realized she loved you Nico because I could tell you would break it off with her right before the day you got married. You would fall under Aphrodite's influence. She does it to all of my favorite people just so I can feel hurt knowing that I would have taken them but they refuse." Artemis said and now her voice kept cracking making me want to cry again.

I finally understood how it had all happened she told me bits and pieces. I think the pressure got to Artemis and she cracked. "Wait this whole time you knew I would fall in love with Nico. If you warned me I would have never fallen head over heels for him. I could have warned this dimwit of a cousin so it would never happen. I never would have gotten it in with him but please don't kick me off the huntresses I love it. I never want to give it up." I told her whole-heartedly I don't want to lose Artemis or Nico even though I will probably have to chose between the two anyways

Nico turned around to Artemis and he looked disappointed with himself which made me feel bad for him." I am sorry Artemis you have to understand that I love Thalia and there is no doubt about that, I thought that you would understand where I am coming from and forgive her and let her stay with the Huntresses."He looked at her pleading with his eyes. He would give me up so I could stay where I am happiest.

"Artemis please let me keep both! He would give me up for himself to let me do this but I dont want to lose either just please!" I asked her hoping she would give in and say yes.

Artemis showed a slight smile and then composed herself putting on a poker face, "It is okay Nico I understand I was just trying to prevent something that I could probably never prevent even in this life time."She smirked knowing she could but she wouldn't do that out of the kindness of her heart.

Percy then became confused, "I thought you liked Annabeth and me a lot. Why did you never offer Annabeth over here? We are very close and we would go to the end of world for each other and all. DO you have something against us that I don't know about?"

Annabeth then looked in a way guilty, "She actually offered me the year I went missing on Mount Tam. I said no I could never leave you even if it meant dying to meet you in Hades realm. Leaving you all alone would be me running away my feelings. I just could never do that I love you Perce"That just made me melt because Annabeth really did care for him and he really cared for her.

Artemis looked at both of them with a motherly look, "You guys are so close nothing Aphrodite could do would separate you two. Percy's fatal flaw is what kept you two together over the years. The fatal flaw of personal loyalty is what will keep you together forever my young ones. Annabeth is a wise child not to run away from her feelings. That is why you can tell she is Athena's daughter mentally not just from her looks."That made Annabeth smile grow wider as she snuggled closer to Percy making me with that was Nico and I but it will probably never happen. I sighed.

Percy must have had that entire information click because it showed on his face. "Okay I understand now. I love you to my little darling Annabeth." He got up and walked over to Annabeth and looked into her eyes lovingly making me go aw and ruin the moment. They just laughed and he turned to Annabeth and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Is this all cleared up now so we can go get some burgers and fries at McDonald's or something." Apollo said jokingly trying to lighten the mood that made it all awkward.

"Yea I think so." I said in the same joking time.

"Oh my gods I love this song!" Apollo yelled and he broke into tune and then he started to break dance on the spot making everyone laugh.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line._

_ooh!  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual(spiritual)_

_ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify(testify)_

_ooh!  
You can make a sinner change his ways_

_ooh!  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light(see the lights)_

_ooh!  
And right there is where I wanna stay_

_ooh!_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

"Your too much Apollo!" All of us said as we started heading to Mickey D's

"So Artemis. Can I still be with Nico and the hunters?" I asked hoping for yes as the answer as we walked behind the rest of the group.

"Yes my huntress, yes." She says quietly so only I can hear and I swear that my stomach did a flip.

* * *

GOOD? BAD? WHAT DO YOU THINK TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS.


	13. Chapter 13

**We know the drill I don't own this sadly**

* * *

**A**nnabeth's POV

We were all heading to McDonalds to grab some lunch. I was thinking about the dare Thalia gave to me. I wanted to know if she was going to make me do it or not after what happen to poor Nico. I was hoping she wouldn't make me do it. I was praying to every god and goddess I could think of, even Hera. Damn, do I hate her! She is such a bitch and I think anyone could vow for that.

"So what does everyone want to eat cause' I am paying?" Apollo asked no one in particular. If he is paying I am going to make him a broke player. You know what I mean. I feel like eating like a fat person but he is a god so I don't think it is possible to run a god broke. its worth a shot.

"Do we have to order off of the dollar menu like you made my huntresses and I do last time?" Artemis asked with a bit of desperation evident in her voice. Hopefully because she did not want to have a chicken nugget and maybe five fries for lunch because I think we are all hungry. We are going to run this guy broke.

"No, we have a lot less people and they are all honorable demigods here!" Apollo said trying to make a point even though the world knew he was going to lose to his older sister and all. I kinda hoped that he let us eat whatever we want.

"What are you trying to say, all my huntresses are honorable! How dare you say that they are chosen because they deserve immortality Apollo. I am going to flipping kill you later so you better watch your back." Artemis was on a rampage making everyone cringe even her next in command my best friend Thalia Grace. Then we all burst into laughter except Apollo who knows that Artemis doesn't bluff. I wonder how many times it took him to learn that?

"Okay now everyone is just irritable and hungry so lets not like you know kill each other." Percy said trying to calm everyone down before someone got strangled 'cough cough Apollo cough cough'. We all looked at Apollo to make sure he wasn't stupid enough to open his mouth again.

"But he…"Artemis started.

"But she…"Apollo cut Artemis off with.

"Shut up Apollo!"Artemis yelled at him.

"No you Artemis!" Apollo retorted.

"How about both of you try it!" I screamed at the two bickering. They are starting to seriously get on my nerves they need to learn how to get over their constant arguing. I wonder if that's how Percy and I sounded when we bickered? I hope not!

"Okay Annabeth." They both said disappointed leaving me confused. was I that harsh? Oh well at least we have two minutes of peace before they start up again..

We were almost at McDonalds so I was just walking with everyone content. That's when that one question hit me like BAM.

"So do you two plan on having kids anytime soon?" Thalia asked me. Were we about to really start this again?

"Umm… I think we will but not like today." I said trying to reassure her that there is no need to worry but she looked at me suspiciously. Almost like I was hiding something from her.

"You better not or I will chop off Percy's sperm holder." Everyone turned to Percy. He blushed furiously as Thalia's comment Apollo and Nico held their's.

His face turned pale white and he turned to me giving me puppy dog eyes like don't let her go near me but I just laughed and getting awkward looks from everyone making the heat rush to my cheeks. It was funny but I guess they didn't seem to think so.

Everyone had ordered their food so I went and sat down with Percy like I would normally do at our table that we always sit at.

"When do you want kids?" I asked him.

"This very moment I want a pregnant wife that will bear my child." He said giving me a dead serious look that made me want to crawl into a corner but I held my ground. He wasn't going to with this argument. When he can become pregnant then we can talk about how easy it is to be pregnant.

"Well what if I don't want a child." I said doing the dare Thalia gave me. I really hope this won't seem as mean as I think it is going to. Who makes their boy friend cry like seriously?

"But Annabeth…" He said with disappointment evident in his voice. He must really want kids if he just butted me. Now I know I am going to feel worse then I thought I was going to when I began with.

"But what we are half-bloods that will never be safe." I told him in a matter-of-factly tone. " half-bloods don't need children they lead solemn lives." Thalia owes me one this time.

"Our scent is almost gone so why worry I want kids." He whispered on the verge of tears. That look kills me every time. Damn you Thalia.

"Percy listen to me I don't want the pain I am scared, just I am not ready. Listen to what I am telling you!" I told him sincerely with a touch of authority. I really hope this it working because I am being serious

He looked at me with those eyes making the fear disappear from inside me. "But Annabeth I am scared to so don't think you are the only one. How will I support you two? Or how will I be able to be a good father putting my child in danger of monsters with the two best half-bloods scents ever know? We will get through this together." He told me with the tears streaming down his face. Well I did the bet but Thalia owes me her life. He looked at me pleading. It isn't like I don't want kids I am just scared.

"Percy I am scared. I don't think I am ready for the pain okay. Can we leave it at that for right now because I want to head home.

"But Annabeth I want to talk about this now." He told me.

I got up and told him," I will meet you at home to discuss this later.

* * *

I got home laid down cause my stomach hurt. Then all my food came right back up. I did not think much of it I thought that it might be food poisoning since it was McDonald's and all.

I shortly fell asleep after vomiting violently. That was all I really remembered.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

**Longest chapter I got so far! (-_-) Look at the monkey that's what you get if I get 10 reviews**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

What did I do this time? What have I said wrong? Did I not propose the statement right again? What am I going to do to fix this? Why I am good at other people's relationship problems yet I can barely handle my own? Maybe I should head home and check on her? Should I give her space? I don't know what to do any more. She is so confusing lately.

"What's wrong kiddo you seem down on yourself?" Apollo asked with complete sincerity for once in his life. I was actually kind of shocked.

"I don't know what to do with Annabeth…" I mumbled so quietly under my breath I barely heard myself. Maybe he will leave me alone. I want to think by myself.

"What did you say I could barely hear you with all that mumbling crap you got going on," He said with so much sarcasm it was dripping off of each word. "Could you I don't know maybe speak up a little and let your cousin help you with your romance problems." He said while cocking an eye brow. Should I let Apollo help? What do I have to lose a little advice can't hurt me that much.

"I said I don't know what to do with Annabeth!" I nearly shouted because now he was just pissing me off.

"Whoa Perce chill out for a minute man I was only trying to help you out. Don't try to go all macho on me I will burn you to a freaking crisp." Apollo stated matter-of-factly. Why does he have to be the god of the sun.

"I know I am sorry I am just at a complete lost." I told him in a quieter voice. I had so much sincerity in my words that he looked like was giving me sympathy but you never know with Apollo. I swear to god he is bipolar. Not Annabeth bipolar but bipolar.

"Kid give her some room to breath she is one of those woman who want to sort their problems out alone. Ella es muy intelligente you know."**(A.N. ella es muy intelligente means she is very smart in Spanish) **I really did believe him on that because that is how Annabeth has always been the whole time I had known her. When she needed someone she would go to them rather than wait for them to come to her.

"Yea Apollo I guess you are right but I still want to go check on her she seemed a little weird before she left." I told him but he put a hand on my shoulder before I got up and he looked me dead square in the eye and nodded his head indicating for me to go.

"Just watch your boundaries though. Don't cross them or it will only make matters worse for you." He whispered in my ear for only me to hear. Apollo may be my new dating advice person since my Mom can only help so much and my Dad is normally busy while Paul is just awkward.

"I know I will be." I promised him before I ran out of McDonalds at top speeds hoping to get there as soon as possible.

I walked into the house searching for Annabeth as I casually walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle of sorts. She was no where to be found. She must be in the bed room because where else could she be?

I walked in to the bedroom to see a little ball curled up on the bed. Annabeth was a little pale but it brushed past me without a thought in mind because she was asleep. I shook her a little bit by the shoulder and she only moved around a bit and started to lightly snore again. She normally loks more alive when she is asleep not like this. Maybe it is the lighting in here.

I watched as her chest heaved up in down in rhythm of her breathing. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. I wondered what she was dreaming about. It must have been a nice place because when she has nightmares she twitches and ends of flying forward and screaming. Then she starts to cry depending on which nightmare she is having. Normally it is of Luke dying which is the one tha gets to her since it happened right there in real life.

I really did want to have kids but for some apparent reason Annabeth was not on the same page as me, but I could understand why after all that she and I have been through to endanger another life. I understand that but we are two of the strongest half-bloods ever known. Between the two of us I don't know what monster would be able to defeat us to get to our baby if we have one. When we have one. I sighed as I watched Annabeth sleep. She has been acting weird since the whole incident on Olympus.

Thought after thought kept coming until I saw felt Annabeth move and I turned around to see her stretching her arms out and yawning. She then looked at me and laughed a little. Why was she laughing at me? She really must be turning bipolar.

"What's so funny?" I asked her in a joking manner.

"Nothing just that you had this hard thinking face on and it then got a little disoriented when I moved then it lit up. You would have to see it to understand." She full out laughed hysterically. What is wrong with her today?

"Okay then that's not weird at all…" I said to her in a kind of awkward tone that I use when I got confused which made her laugh even harder having tears pour out of her eyes by this point.

"Are you sure you are okay Annabeth you seem a little out of it today." I asked her being serious because I was really starting to worry about her by this point like I mean come on Annabeth laugh like a little girl. She has not done that since when we were like seventeen.

"Yea I feel fine why I haven't felt better in a long time!" She yelled excitedly after giving me a weird look like I am the one who is going crazy and not her. I give up with her, she is lucky I love her.

Then I heard our front door open and close. Annabeth and I went silent. She slowly slipped out of bed and grabbed her knife while I got riptide out and ready to use at any moment. Then we jumped around the corner when we saw the shadows of the people. In less than a second Annabeth and I had the prey before us ready to kill at a moment's hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Nico gagged out at from the sword being at his neck. Well we must have forgot that they were staying here for a couple night but at our house you never know what will walk through that front door.

"You scared the living hell out of me and Percy." Annabeth looked at him with a menacing glare that would want to make anyone crawl in a corner and die. She almost had me do that once. Nico being the idiot he is gave one just as scary back while Thalia and I just watched waiting to see who will back down first.

"Well sorry Annabeth I did not realize we would have scared you that bad, seriously I mean it in every way possible. I just thought that you and Percy would have remembered that we are staying for the week or something." Nico really did feel sorry you could see it written all over his face but Annabeth did not seem to want to back down she wanted to pick a fight today. This is what I am talking about laughing one moment looking for a fight the next.

"Well Nico sorry doesn't cut it we have had monsters come in that door such as Minotaur's and furies even a couple hell hounds but when you come in you expect us to not freak out and worry. I almost died one time because I thought it was Percy coming through our door not a hellhound or anything." She looked him in the eye and you could see the genuine fear but he hid it well.

"Okay Annabeth I think it is time for you to chill out a bit." Thalia cut in before this could get any farther but my brilliance would have me sit there like an idiot at not take charge of the situation. This si why Thalia is the lead huntress and not me. It must be something that woman naturally do with out much thought. Men do stupid things without much thought.

"Okay Thalia but remember Nico I am not done with you yet." She gave him a look of pure hatred, "So Thalia do you want to go get some chocolate ice cream cause that really sounds like a good idea." Annabeth looked at Thalia expectantly.

"Sure?" Thalia said but kind of asked. She gave me a questioning look and all I did was shrug because I had no clue either.

They left the house leaving Nico and I home to do whatever we wanted no rules or anything we were going to make some fun out of this!

"So what's up with Annabeth today she seems pretty out of it? He asked me like I knew just because I am her fiancé does not mean that I know about every little thing about her and her life.

"I have no freaking clue she is turning quite bipolar and emotional. Before you got here she was laughing maniacally and then before that she was almost in tears. I am so confused and don't know what to do. She needs to stop PMSing or something this girl I swear." I told him starting to vent.

"It's okay man it happens just watch her maybe she is getting ill and you just don't realize it and you don't want that to happen, do you?" Nico seemed to know what he was talking about maybe Bianca had done this a lot to. I may never know.

"You seem to know what you're talking about Nico when did this gift all of a sudden appear?" I looked at him like he had turned into freaking Albert Einstein. This kid seems to just have his genius moments.

"Oh Persephone sometimes gets all moody and she is happy one moment and then flipping out the next about not having chocolate or some other ridiculous thing. She is the worst when she is one her period. Good thing her looks make up for it." Nico said good naturedly laughing at his last comment but come on who wouldn't laugh at something like that.

That was when we heard the treacherous scream from outside of the house…

* * *

You all get cookies and monkeys if you review


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot to tell you that the song from I thik two chapters ago is locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars my new official favorite song which BTW I dont own along with the Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus series hope you like all the updates and dont forget to REVIEW!**

**Percy's POV**

That scream! I only know one that is like that!

I looked at Nico and all he did was nod his head and we were flying out the door in search of her. The only thing that was on my mind was her, them. Annabeth and Thalia. They are strong they can handle themselves is all I could think. I knew it isn't always true but at least they can put up a good fight if worst comes to worst. Come on Percy stop thinking like that.

_It's not what you think Perseus._

My dad and his words of wisdom aren't working right now I need to get to Annabeth and Thalia. I hope that is what is going through Nico's head too but you never know with him. We ran another block or two before we found them.

Annabeth was yelling at the ice cream man. Those princess curls were bobbing up and down wih every movement. The way her eyes glistened in the sun made them sparkle. Her tan shape was perfect. Wait Percy get out of your trance Annabeth is yelling at some man and you don't know why.

"What do you mean you ran out of chocolate ice cream?" Annabeth screamed at the ice cream man. Well I know what the problem is but why is she freaking out over it? This is Annabeth we are talking about not some girl on MTV or anything. She normally would say okay and head to the next ice cream place not do...this.

"Come on Annabeth!" Thalia yelled at her. It sounded strained meaning that Thalia has been yelling at Annabeth for a while now over this.

"No I want my ice cream now! I walked all the way here in this sweltering heat and this idiot here can't give me a thing that is chocolate! Nothing! Nada!" She scremed at Thalia and gave a dirty look to the poor ice cream man who seems to be at a loss of words.

"Annabeth sweetheart let's not pull this crap with me." Thalia told her deadly calm which made everyone cringe except for Annabeth. Thalia's eyes turned a deep blue and she had a scowl on her face along with little zaps coming from her finger tips. Annabeth really pushed it this time.

"No! I won't chill out! Why should I? All I want is ice cream and this guy 'ran out'." Annabeth told Thalia as she quoted ran out.

I took a shaly step foward and told her sternly, "Annabeth come here and I will walk you to another ice cream place okay?" She looked up at me and her eyes brightened. What is wrong with her today?

"Percy! This mean man won't give me choclate ice cream." She walked over and put her arm around me. She must be really hot because she was sticky and gross feeling but her hands were clammy which means she is sick.

"I! Don't! Have! Any!" The ice cream man yelled for what was probably the hundreth time.

"I know sir I am going to bring her somewhere else don't worry." I told him to reassure this poor man that I won't let my fiance drive him up the wall anymore.

We started to walk away towards the house where we had chocolate ice cream. Hand in hand with Thalia and Nico following right behind us. There was a huge crash by the garbage cans that made everyone pull out their weapons of choice.

Then there was a huge whoosh of wind that knocked all of down fast and hard for that matter. The wind was swirling around us faster and faster until we were being lifted of the ground which made Thalia thrash and kick since she hated not being on her own feet.

The first thought that came to my mind were the Anemoi Thuellai since I remeber hearing some of the kids tell us their bad encounters with them. Then Thalia got a piece of one and sent it flying making us fall an inch and when I saw it I knew exactly what it was. It was that thing that possessed me in the Argo II. They were the Eidolons that possesed Leo, Jason, and I. They must be possesing Annabeth.

Where is a charmspeaker when I need one? They were surrounding us fast and you can't kill them! You have to charmspeak your way out of this just as Piper did. Please let Aphrodite get this message:

_Please come help us with your charmspeak. Save us this is life or death! THink of all the deeds we have done for you._

Well that probably wont go far. Everyone at this point is screaming of terror and our air source keeps getting smaller and smaller...I got it!

"Everyone stop screaming and keep the breathing to a minimum they are trying to reduce the air supply!" I yelled and they all stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. Then is must have all clicked because they all started to breath slower and I felt Annabeth's heart rate drop and then her skin color came back and the sparkle in her eyes reappeared. She looked at me like there is a new meaning to life.

"Percy! I am me again! I can think for myself!"She tried to slash her way out like the old Annabeth but they kept coming back and none of them would die.

Ypu heard a crack of lightning and they all flew back. Then the skeletons came up and pulled them back to where they belong. Both Thalia and Nico smiled at us and I gave them a thumbs up while Annabeth just smiled.

"Can we go get ice cream still?" Annabeth asked. She really is hell bent on ice cream isnt she?

"Yea come on." I smiled down to her as we started to head back for ice cream.

When we walked past the guy that Annabeth flipped out on he put a closed sign and ducked behind the counter which made the group laugh. I then heard a womanly voice in my head that said:

_Your welcome Percy I am down here in Hades Realm dressing them up and they are yelling we promise to never possess greek kids anymore. I am having fun so thanks for the invite on this Perseus. We are going to do drezz up next! *Clapping*_

I smiled to myself and Annabeth looked up and smiled like the old Annabeth again. I could get used to being married to this. Now we just have to take a road trip and try this conversation about kids.

We finally got our ice cream and headed home so we can all take a nap because it looked like everyone needed rest.

**Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! I love you guys and make sure to review to tell me what to fix and what to keep I want to keep the audiance happy. :D This may be my last updat on my story until like a few weeks(months) from now because me being me have softball softball and even more softball along with school. So sorry about that I will work on this during my free time since I got a new laptop I will more than likely update alot more. **


End file.
